


Thieves, Wizards, and Somethings In Between

by Kitty_Sama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Akira just kinds left, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Twins, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Gen, Harry Potter and Akira Kurusu are twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves as Family, Professor Alphonse, a lot of bamfs, edward is there too, so you know it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Sama/pseuds/Kitty_Sama
Summary: This day was much like many others, but it does stand out to a certain three individuals.Akira, at this point basically, lived in the attic of Leblanc, he was glad that this letter made note of that even if it was a bit creepy.~Harry, was so done with the Dursleys, They ripped up his letter HIS LETTER! he wonder where his twin was and why he wasn't there with him~Alphonse has been studying in Xing for a little over two years at this point when a Strange letter sent to him by owl of all things
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Thieves, Wizards, and Somethings In Between

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. I've spent the better part of november on planning this horrific crossover because I ran out of crossovers.... so here we are! please enjoy this absolute trainwreck

It had been a rather muggy July day, rain threatened to spill at any moment, but for most this would be a day much like many others, but for three very curious figures it would be the start of something rather odd and wondrous, well that is if you don't need through explanations on mysterious goings on in your life.

Akira had been sitting on the mattress in the attic of Leblanc, he'd been staying here for the past few nights, simply to get out of the cupboard, he and his brother shared, the Dursleys didn't care if he up and disappeared, so that's what he did. Sojiro had been hard to convince at first, but the 10 nearly 11 year old grew on him like he did with most, 

Futaba sat beside him, the two grew inseparable in the time they knew each other, the girl like a little sister to him. She peered over his shoulder as he stared at the envelope in his hands, delivered to him by an owl of all things not a few moments ago. 

_Mr. A. Potter_

_The Attic_

_Cafe Leblanc_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Akira had to have read the envelope at least a good hand full of times before Futaba prompted him with ,"Well? Open it Akira! I wanna know what's in it!" and well he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as well. Manhandling the letter for a few moments, he attempted to very slowly peel off the wax seal on the fancy letter and pulling out the paper- no not paper it felt different than paper- pulling out the not-paper, seeing what the envelope had contained, reading it out loud for both him and Futaba to hear.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

    _Dear Mr Potter,_

    _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

    _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

    _Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After several perplexed blinks, Akira pulled out the other piece of not-paper, opting to not read this one out loud. Obviously this was some sort of prank, but who would go through the trouble of training an owl to deliver letters and use so much creativity in writing it, that he couldn't help but to be curious, so well, his clever little mind came up with an Idea, He checked to see if the owl had remained for the reading of the mail, which it thankfully did. 

Akira then hopped off the bed much to the alarm of Futaba, " What are you doin Aki?" she asked causing Akira to grin brightly and respond " I'm going to respond " It caused the girl to furrow her eyebrows and pout before following after Akira as he gathered a piece of actual-paper and a pencil, " I don't know how I feel about this Aki, that letter looks real odd" she warns, but Akira quips back with " Well there is no harm in trying right?" 

This answered caused Futaba to bounce on her heels and toes as she stood next to Akira where he head sat himself down on the little work desk in his room, and he began to write.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_Hello, I have received the letter that has been scent to me. but it confuses me and I do not understand._

_Are you willing to sent clarification? along with some kinda proof to show this is not just a prank._

_Sincerely,_

_Akira Kurusu Potter_

Short, Simple and Concise, he folded the letter in half, before handing the letter to the owl, asking " Will you take this to who ever sent this to me?" before the small brown bird cooed, took the letter and flew out of the window. Both young ones watching as it disappeared. 

* * *

Harry was rather angry, no... that was an understatement. Harry was absolutely pissed. At the Dursleys, that damned cupboard, just the world as a whole, it was not good for his mental health, well nor was watching his uncle tear apart the only piece of recognition he'd gotten from anyone in his measly life. His aunt ordered for him to return to his cupboard and that might have been the only time he'd been happy to see it.

Once inside the little cupboard, his Twin had ran away some time ago and, knowing the piece of family he thought had cared, had left him. That only allowed the anger in his chest build up further, causing it to spill over into his eyes causing him to shut his eyes tightly and rubbing them til he saw colors behind his eyelids. 

_Mr. H. Potter_

Those few simple letters burned them selves in his retinas, he flopped back onto the cold hard bed of his prison cell. 

He shut his eyes again, 

Harry wished he could just wake up and this horrible dream would finally end,

That was his final thought before hearing his uncle knocking on his door to tell him that he had a new room, with no mentions of Akira at all,

He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. all he wanted to do was to get out of here, this house, this town, Out.

* * *

Alphonse _Elric_ couldn't say he had a normal life, being stuck in a suit of armor for the majority of his childhood, and adolescence had done a lot to fuck with him even after the Promised day, He's glad to have a flesh and blood body back, but he he had to deal with things like not experiencing puberty. Not normal by a definite long shot.

He'd been staying in Xing for a little over two years at this point, studying Alkahestry with Mei, becoming very close friends with her as he learned about Xing, and it's culture, Other peoples have always been an interest of his.

As Al meanders through his thoughts, evening sun slowly setting past the line of the horizon.

Then something hit the window.

Hard.

Al jumped up with a start and hurried over to the window. He pushed the window up and peered out of it trying to see what had happened, then he looked down and saw a small barn owl, toppled over onto it's back, with a letter in it's mouth.

So he reached out and gingerly picking up the tiny bird from the ground, before checking if it was dead or something. Thankfully it wasn't because A few moments after the bird was picked up it blinked at him before dropping the letter at his feet. 

Al laughed gently at the gesture and placed the bird down to pick up the letter. It watched expectantly as he did, supposing this is possibly someone (his brother) being dramatic, so he ripped open the letter and too out it's contents revealing a letter and a train ticket inside, odd to say the least. He moved to sit at his desk, placing the ticket down, he turned his attention to the letter.

_Dear Mr Alphonse Elric ,_

_I am writing you today to offer you a proposition, word of you and your brother's achievements have reached quite far! so I am offering you a position as a Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_If you do so accept this offer, We will allow you to bring a guest if you so well please, and we will cover your and guest's travel expenses,_

_But with that, I would like for you to respond to this offer no later than July 31st_

_Sincerly, Albus Dumbeldore_

Alphonse looked over the letter several times, It was an curious proposition, He supposed he should write his brother about this, he'd certainly get a kick out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of feedback and complements so please! Comment and Kudos


End file.
